1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device for receiving a load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A suspension device for receiving a load is known. An embodiment of such a device is shown in FIG. 4. In FIG. 4, the suspension device 100 is designed for receiving a load in form of a bearing-mounting tool 200. The suspension device 100 has a mounting L-shaped plate 116 to which two legs 112, 114 are welded. Between the legs 112, 114, there is provided a guide rod 130 secured thereto by threaded means. The guide rod is formed as a threaded rod and can be formed as a hexagonal bolt. A suspending fishplate 120 is displaceably supported on the guide rod 130. Because of their large weight, such suspension devices can only be moved with a crane. With the suspension device being suspended on a lifting/support unit, the changing of mass distribution, e.g., upon displacement of a piston 210 within the bearing-mounting tool in one of opposite directions, would result in displacement of the gravity center. The displacement of the gravity center leads to an inclination or slant position of the suspension device, together with the bearing-mounting tool, which makes the positioning of the suspension device, together with the bearing-mounting tool with respect to a bearing arranged on a shaft more difficult. The ring-shaped suspending fishplate 120 for the suspension device with the bearing-mounting tool, in case of a load, can be adjusted with the guide rod 130 only within certain limits. A precise horizontal alignment with this adjustment unit is possible only for a predetermined piston position.
An object of the present invention is to so modify the known suspension device for receiving a load that the suspension device is swingable horizontally with a desired inclination angle.